I Like You more than Anything
by ch0c0celery
Summary: Blue,Green,Red,and Yellow have been friends for a long time. Suddenly Blue moves and no one ever sees her again. It's as if she never existed. But what happened to Blue? read to find out more! Oldrivalshipping and a bit of Specialshipping Rated T -Yuriko
1. Prologue

Green's POV

I've known Blue since she was a kid, and let me tell you one thing; I have never seen Blue cry in her life. I knew she lived a tough childhood, her dad and mom got divorced when she was five, but instead of crying, she bothered me and Red to spend the whole day with her. I didn't even know at the time that she was hurting because she pestered me to eat these strawberries she grew at her house. Red however seemed to treat her differently that day, it was as if he knew what was happening.

When she was seven her dad got into a car accident and three days later he died due to the loss of blood. Blue's mom was devastated only because he hadn't written a will yet, but Blue came to see me and complained about the car models that were in my room. I was really annoyed with her pestering me about the things in my room, but Blue just smiled and sarcastically told me "I do this because I love you". I had to admit that made me blush like crazy.

Two years after her dad died, Blue's mom remarried to this CEO guy, but one year later the company went bankrupt and Blue had to move to the Sevii Islands. The day she went away she gave he a present, it was a blue necklace that was split in half, and it seemed like one of those "best friend" necklaces that girls always liked to wear. I gave her this weird look and she smiled back at me while lifting her green necklace to show how identical they were. Before I could explain to her why I didn't want to wear matching necklaces, she ran to her mom's car and they drove off. I felt bad that I couldn't say something like "good bye" or "CALL before you visit me". Thinking back, I didn't really understand Blue's mind at all, I couldn't comprehend her love of fetching me when I was busy, her like for the sweetest of things, and her wiliness to butt herself into others personal matters.

The last time we saw Blue was back in Pallet town when she came to visit me and Red, and she seemed pretty hyped up to see us. I later learned that day she was only here to buy some new clothes from the mall and to hook up Red with Yellow. I couldn't understand that pesky girl's mind and I didn't want to, but when I saw Blue that day, I felt as if she hadn't change. But I ran into Blue the year after that and she really seemed out of it, she didn't seem like her happy self, but she ran off into a different direction before I could stop her and ask. After that Blue stopped visiting us at Pallet Town; she stopped giving us phone calls, mails, presents, etc. It was as if she disappeared from the world afterwards, and whenever we give her phone calls or mail her things, they would never seem to reach her. Red and Yellow tried to visit her last year, but the address she gave us was a fake one, it was as if there was no such thing as a person named Blue. If I had known this would happen, I would have chased after Blue that day, maybe we could get an answer from her.

It's been five years since Red, Yellow, and I have seen Blue. I still wear the necklace she gave me because it felt that if I wore it, it proved that Blue was real. Just last week it was her 16th birthday, and Red and Yellow made one last attempt to try to contact her. They went to Sevii and searched a whole week for her but still couldn't find her. That was when we all gave up and admitted Blue was gone forever. Without Blue in our group, it felt empty. It was as if all the happiness went missing when she disappeared; do I have regrets? Yea of course I do, I mean I realize that Blue wasn't just an annoying pesky girl, she was more than that, she was someone I liked more than anything. But it was stupid for me to realize this after Blue was gone.

To Be CONTINUED:


	2. Sudden Memories

YAY! First Chapter of I like you more than anything is up! Well I am actually pretty proud of this, but this chapter is basically a filler kind of thing! Don't expect all chapters to come out this fast! O: I was just in a writer's mood. (Actually cuz I got a review on the first day of it's release so I'm actually really happy and I spent my whole afternoon writing this for the fans!) Anyways I don't own Pokemon, I only own the fanfict and the idea (ish)

**Reviews are always wanted! Makes me a lot happier! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Sudden Memories

"Green can you please set up the test tube for examining," asked Professor Oak

Green looked up from his lab work and sighed; he put the DNA testing into the test tube and filled it with chemicals. He gave the test tube to his grandfather and went to take a little break.

_Ding Dong! _

_Green walked to the door and opened it. He regretted it afterward because he soon felt himself falling to the ground. As he opened his eyes he was unsurprised to see Blue on top of him. _

"_Blue get off of me!" shouted Green_

"_Silly Green, look what I got!"_

_As Green opened his mouth he found that Blue had stuffed something extremely sweet into his mouth. Later Green realized that it was some kind of chocolate coated blueberry; he could taste the sweetness of the chocolate in his mouth and then the added sweetness of the blueberry. Green quickly swallowed the chocolate coated blueberry and looked at Blue with a look of dislike._

"_Like it, these are from my mommy's garden."_

"_Blue, you know I hate sweet things." Argued Green._

"_Come on Green, there actually pretty good!" said Red as he popped out of nowhere._

_Green should have known that Red would back up Blue on these types of matter. He sighed and looked at them debating whether to slam the door in their faces or let them in. Being the great host he was, Green invited Red and Blue into his home. Green sat down on the couch, and looked at Blue and Red with an annoyed look on his face._

"_What do you guys want?" asked Green_

"_I was wondering if you guys want to go to the amusement park today." Replied Blue._

"_That sounds like a wonderful idea, come on Green! Let's go!"Exclaimed Red at the thought of the idea._

_Green sighed but seeing as how excited Blue and Red were._

"_Sure why not," replied Green as he watched Blue and Red jumping up and down at the idea._

_-end of flashback-_

DING DONG!

"Green, will you PLEASE open the door, it rang over 20 times already" shouted Professor Oak.

Green woke up from his daze as he got back to his senses, and ran downstairs to open the door. This time instead of Blue, there was Yellow and Red at the door. Green notion them to come inside, while Red and Yellow looked at him and then stepped inside the house.

"Any luck?" asked Green as he poured Red and Yellow each a cup of water.

"Nope, we went to the address, but instead of a house, there was a big fat insurance company," replied Red as he drank his cup of water.

"We then looked around for the whole city practically, asking people of if they knew a girl named Blue. But every time we asked, they would all say something about an idol or something like that,"said Yellow.

Green looked at Red and Yellow, they looked tired, exhausted, and depressed. He shifted his eyes toward them picture on the table. It was a picture of Blue, Red, Yellow, and himself the last time Blue visited from the Sevii Islands. It was Yellow's birthday and Blue flew from Sevii all the way to Viridian just so she could surprise Yellow on her 10th birthday, also so that she could max out her parent's credit card.

"_Blue cut it out!" shouted an annoyed Green. _

_Green was following Blue as she ran away from the party so that Yellow and Red could be more "lovey dovey". Green was use to this common set-up whenever Blue came to visit. First she would accidentally bump into either Yellow or Red causing one of them to "touch" the other, and then she would purposely tease them calling them the "lovebirds" or telling them to kiss. Red and Yellow would always fall for her schemes whereas Green could only sigh as he wonder why he even considered them friends._

_-end of flashback-_

"**GREEN! **Hello? Green?" questioned Red as Green jumped back to his senses, only to find Red's face close to his.

"Don't stay to close to me!" said an alarmed Green.

"Sorry, it was just that you were staring off into space for a long time, you okay?" asked Red.

Lately Green had been acting strangely, he was very distracted lately. Some days he would just stare into space, and other days he would just feel really tired. But the thing that had been bothering Green the most was the fact that every time he doze off, it would always be memories of the past; the past with Blue in it. Green clutched the necklace around his neck; it was like the Chinese symbol of yin yang but it was the color blue and it was a matching one with Blue, because she was the one that gave it to him.

_Green, Yellow, and Red were all lined up at the airport. Yellow was crying her eyes out, while Red was comforting her. Today was her last day in Pallet, and the three of them were seeing her off in the airport._

"_Come on Yellow, don't cry it's not like we won't every see each other again!" claimed Blue as she try to make Yellow smile. _

_That only made the situation worst, this caused the eight year old Yellow to cry even more at the thought of never seeing her best friend again. Red patted her on the head, trying to comfort her by telling her that Blue would come over and visit during holidays and such. Though Green didn't look sad at all, on the inside he was actually really sad. Green never admitted that Blue was one of his best friend, not even to himself. He knew that she was a pain in the butt, but he also knew that he always had fun with her around. He couldn't force himself to believe that they would no longer walk to and from school, or meet up at each other's house during the weekends. _

"_Attention all passengers, Flight 501 to the Sevii Islands will now be boarding. May all passengers enter the gate now."_

_Blue looked at them with a sad look on her face, she turned around and hugged Yellow._

"_Don't cry Yellow, I promise I'll visit as much as I can." With that said she went to Red and hugged him._

"_Red, I'm not going to be here anymore so make sure you protect Yellow." Red nodded and smiled at Blue. _

"_Make sure you come and visit Blue" he said as he hugged her one more time. _

_After hugging Red, Blue went straight to Green. Blue looked at him and finally hugged him. The hug lasted longer than the others, but the Blue's mom's voice ruined the moment. Blue looked at Green, and Green could see sadness in her eyes. Blue then placed something in Green's hand, and turned to hug Red and Yellow one more time._

"_Blue honey, we got to go!" yelled her mother as Blue replied by shouting a "coming!" _

_Green opened his hand to find a necklace stuck in his hand. He looked up to see Blue running to her mom with a Green Yin Yang necklace bouncing against her. Blue turned around one more time, and Green gave her an "I'm not wearing matching necklaces with you" look, but Blue stuck her tongue out and shouted "BYE BYE EVERYONE, DON'T FORGET ME!" After that was said, Yellow cried uncontrollable and Red had to bring her to her uncle because he was getting a lot of stares from the crowd. Green just stood there until he watched Blue's silhouette disappear from view. He thought to himself, "She's gone, she's really gone now." _

_-end of flashback-_

Red and Yellow looked at Green worriedly as he zoned out on them again. Green could feel their worried looks and quickly turned back to his real self.

"Figures, that pesky girl wouldn't even give us the right address." said Green to ease the tension.

"Green, don't say that, I'm pretty sure there's a reasonable explanation for Blue's acting." Said Yellow.

This caused Green to get angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS A REASONABLE EXPLANATION? SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR 5 YEARS. SHE STOPPED RECEIVING OUR CALLS, AND EVERY TIME WE SEND SOMETHING TO HER, IT JUST GETS SENT BACK HERE. IF SHE REALLY CARED ABOUT US, WOULDN'T SHE JUST TELL US WHAT'S WRONG INSTEAD OF AVOIDING US! SOMETIMES IT'S AS IF THERE WAS NO SUCH THING AS BLUE!" shouted Green.

Red and Yellow were startled by Green's sudden outburst. Red knew that Green was hurting on the inside because of how close he and Blue were. But he was angry at him for yelling at Yellow when she was just trying to be optimistic about the situation.

"Green, you don't have to yell, we're hurt like you okay. I mean our best friend just vanished into thin air! Don't you think that we are hurting too! But you don't have to yell at Yellow when she just trying to think positive. I know that you and Blue were close, but that doesn't mean you have the right to yell at Yellow just because you're angry at Blue." Replied Red in an angry tone.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" shouted Yellow. "Now fighting with each other isn't going to make anyone happy. We already lost Blue, and I don't want to you two to lose your friendship too!"

Green and Red looked at each other feeling guilty instantly for fighting with each other. They both knew that Yellow had a point, and there was no point for them to argue

"Sorry, I got carried away." Said Green in an apologizing tone.

"Yea me too, sorry for getting defensive." Replied Red.

In reality, they've all been hurting since Blue's disappearance.

_Green, Red, and Yellow were sitting at Red's house watching T.V, when suddenly the phone rang and Red ran to answer it as fast as he could. As he picked it up, Yellow looked at him anxiously hoping that maybe it was Blue._

"_Yes….. I see…. Okay thank you for the information." Answered Red as he set the phone done._

"_Was it Blue?" asked Yellow anxiously._

"_Nope it was the post office, they were telling me that the package we sent to Blue was had the wrong address on it."_

"_How can that be, that the address she told us." Said Yellow as she let out a sigh. "It's been two years since we last saw Blue, I wonder what's going on?"_

_Green pretended to watch the T.V, but Red could tell that this was bothering Green too. To ease up the tension, Red went into the kitchen with an ice cream carton and spoons. _

"_Mom said I could eat some Ice cream with you guys" smiled Red as he put down the carton of ice cream. Yellow's face lit up a little bit as she opened the carton of ice cream and dug in._

"_Come on Green, I know you want some." Said Red as he urged Green with the spoon._

_Green took the spoon and dug into the ice cream and ate a bite, Red smiled and also dug the spoon inside the ice cream. Though the trios were eating ice cream with a happy face on the outside, on the inside they were all worried about Blue. _

_-end of flashback-_

"Green, I need to ask you a favor, can you please come upstairs?" shouted Professor Oak from upstairs.

Green stood up and looked at his friends. "Sorry guys I got to get back to work."

"It's okay Green, Red and I will be leaving now." Said Yellow.

Yellow and Red stood up and walked towards the door as Green opened it for them. As they went out the door, Green watched their silhouettes disappear just like Blue's, except for Green knew that Red and Yellow wouldn't disappear like Blue did. Green closed the door and went upstairs to where his grandfather was.

"Grandpa, did you call me?" asked Green.

"Oh Green, I just received an urgent phone call from Professor Ivy in the Sevii Island. She wants me to bring her the research papers that we have been working on." Replied Professor Oak in a serious voice.

"Why can't you do it grandpa?" asked Green.

"Because, I have an interview about my poetry on the news and I absolutely can't miss it!" replied Professor Oak in a way that would make anyone fall down in embarrassment.

Green stared at his grandfather dumbfound; he couldn't believe that this was the professor that was famous in all regions of the world, THE professor that made people recognize Green JUST for being his grandson. Green couldn't believe the respected professor of research couldn't give another colleague his work JUST because he wanted to be on the news, which was even more ridiculous because he was always in newspapers and television for being a professor. Green couldn't believe his grandfather's behavior. As Green was about to tell his grandfather his opinion on the matter, his grandfather looked at him.

"Green, I'm asking you to go to SEVII ISLANDS because I think you need a vacation. The place is very well known for its hot springs and I think that you have been zoning out too much lately." Said the professor.

"Grandpa, you just want to get rid of me don't you"

Professor Oak laughed, it was one of those kind of laughs that meant that Green's guess was correct. Not wanting to debate the idiocy of the argument anymore, Green agreed to it.

"FINE! I'll go, BUT I will stay as long as I like!" exclaimed Green as he left to his room.

"Oh yes Green, one more thing."

Green turned around to see his grandfather looking at him with sincere eyes.

"Make sure you get me a souvenir!"

Green slapped his forehead literally and left the room, he couldn't stand his grandfather's idiocy right now. Green respected his grandfather, he really did, but sometimes he couldn't understand him at all. Suddenly Green realized it; Professor Oak had set him up to visit the Sevii Islands. The place where she lived.

* * *

OMG! Green's going to go where Blue is! Thank you for reading chapter 1 of I like you more than anything!

Remember! **Review! Cuz then I will probably write more cuz I would be so happy!**


	3. Sudden Meeting

Yuriko does not own Pokemon

* * *

Ch 2: The Sudden Appearance

"Welcome to the Sevii Island, please enjoy your trip here!"

Green looked at the girl who had said that, she had long brunette hair and was wearing a revealing outfit, her body structure was thin just like Blue's but it wasn't Blue. Green sighed, frustrated at himself for thinking that it would be easy to find Blue, especially when Red and Yellow failed.

_-A few days ago-_

_**DING DONG**_

"_Green open up the door right now!" shouted Red as he banged on the door._

_Green was annoyed by the fact that Red was about to break his door down, and by the fact that Red just had to come to his house at two in the morning. Not wanting to get up, Green tried to ignore the banging door and the screams of his best friend when suddenly his grandfather barged into his room and took the sheets away from his body. He could feel the coldness of the night touch his bare chest as he tried to take his sheets back from his grandfather._

"_Green Oak! Do something about that boy downstairs right now!" shouted Professor Oak, obviously angered by being rudely awaken in the middle of the night._

_Green was amazed at his grandfather, the man had went to wake HIM up but refused to simply go down the stairs to answer the door. But what even amazed Green more was the fact that his grandfather was yelling at him about the noise Red was making for the past 5 minutes PREVENTING him from opening the door to let Red in. _

"_Gramps!" shouted Green as he interrupted his grandfather from speaking anymore, "Can I open the door now?" _

_Professor Oak simply gave Green the "no, I want Red to keep banging on my door in the middle of the night" look, and this hinted to Green that he should have just open the door when he first heard the banging. Green sighed as he put on a shirt to cover his bare chest, not wanting to show off his well built body and for warmth. He quickly ran down the stairs to open the door before the neighbors started to call the police. As he opened the door with an annoyed expression on his face, Red barged into the house practically running him over. _

"_RED WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Green._

"_Green, I heard about you trip to Sevii next week!"_

"_What about it?"_

"_Don't you get it Green, that means you can look for Blue!"_

_Green looked at Red as if he lost his mind. _

"_So, what your telling me is that you heard I was going to Sevii, and you came to my house in the middle of the night to tell me to look for Blue. Not only did you annoy the hell out of my grandpa, but you also couldn't wait to tell me this perhaps in a few more hours." Said Green in a very annoyed voice._

_Red sensing the angry aura around Green decided that maybe coming there at two in the morning was not a good idea, and that he should run._

"_Oh! Yea hahaha I got to go, um…. Cya in a few hours!" smiled Red as he dashed out the door._

_Green had to sigh as he close the door to go back to sleep._

_-A few hours later-_

"_Come on Green! You have to at least try; I mean maybe you'll find something!"said Red_

"_Red, there no point in even trying, you tried, Yellow tried, so what makes you think I can find her?"debated Green_

"_That why I said TRY! Come on Green we all know you were the closet to her." _

_-End of flashback-_

Green knew that he was the closest to Blue, but that was back then; Green didn't even know if Blue existed in this world anymore. Green sighed and walked to Professor Ivy's house to give her the lab information that she requested from his grandfather, not wanting to think about Blue anymore. It took him an hour or two to try to attempt to walk there before he gave in and called a taxi. The reason as to why he didn't call it in the first place was simply because he didn't want to waste money, but that was what Green wanted to believe, but the truth was that Green was hoping that he would maybe find a certain girl. The taxi arrived at Professor Ivy's house and Green paid the taxi fee, when suddenly two little kids ran into him.

"Kids, don't run around or else….. OH MY GOODNESS!"

Green was surprised to see himself on the ground with two kids on him, but Green had got use to the fact that wherever he went, he would always be "overly welcomed". Professor Ivy let out a yelp as she helped Green up to his feet.

"Sorry about that Green, I'm babysitting for a friend!" said Professor Ivy as she let out a sigh of relief.

"No Problem, I'm use to it anyways." Replied Green

Professor Ivy gave him a weird look but didn't speak more about it. "How about we go get you inside, so we can talk." Suggest Professor Ivy.

Green shrugged his shoulders and cared his bags inside the house. When they were inside, Professor Ivy had set some snacks on the table and some tea, offering it to Green. Green kindly refused them and went straight down to business.

"So here are the files and the item you requested from my grandfather." He said as he place the items on the table.

"My…. Aren't you a straightforward guy, okay well thank you very much Green for troubling you to come here, as a reward how about staying here!" said Professor Ivy

Green thought about it for a while, he didn't want to bother Professor Ivy ESPECIALLY since she was already babysitting two little obnoxious kids, but at the same time he thought it wasn't a bad idea.

"Thank you Professor Ivy, please treat me kindly over the next few days." Said Green politely

"Oh no need to be so formal Green, after all I've known you since you were practically a kid. Anyways after I wash these two up, why don't we go to the farmer's market? It quite famous for it's delicious fruits." suggest Professor Ivy

"Sure, um… why not?" replied Green.

**-AT THE MARKET-**

"Green, feel free to buy anything you like!" said Professor Ivy

Green looked around and was amazed to see so many people gathered up in one area. Green knew that Sevii was very well known for its tropical fruits, but he didn't think that they were _that _good.

"Professor Ivy, would you mind if I looked around by myself?" asked Green

"No, I was just about to suggest that, how about when we're done, we'll meet up back home, besides I don't want to bother you with the kids." replied Professor Ivy

Green gave Professor Ivy a wave and walked towards the opposite direction. He wondered around for a bit before he decided to check some stores out. The farmer's market reminded him of the Kanto festival that was held every year, but Green hadn't been to one since Blue left.

"_Come on Green! Please just this once!" whined a 11 year old Blue_

"_Blue I told you, I already spent my whole allowance on you, and I don't plan to dig into the New Year's money anytime soon." replied 10 year old Green_

_Every year Blue would beg Green to buy her all sorts of things from the Kanto festival, and every year if Green didn't listen she would make a huge scene out of it. This year the Kanto festival fell on the day right before Green's birthday, and Green didn't want to spend any money right before his birthday. However Blue failed to see this and again begged Green for money again this year._

"_Come on Green, don't be such a party pooper! I mean it just once a year right?" implied Red_

"_Why don't YOU get your money wasted every year, and THEN complain to me." said Green_

_Red sensed the annoyance in Green's voice and decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bother Green. _

"_Yellow, how about we go to that booth, I'll catch you a goldfish!" implied Red as he dragged Yellow away to the booth._

_Now Green was stuck with the Blue who was making a big scene again. The object of her desire, matching teddy bear key chains, one of the key chains was a white teddy bear with a pink ribbon tied around its neck, while the other was a black teddy bear with a blue necktie tied around its neck. Blue continued to complain and whine for another 10 minutes and soon Green couldn't take it anymore._

"_Okay fine, but after this, I won't get you anymore gifts till your birthday!" said Green as he gave in. Green walked right up to the booth and asked the man what it would take to get the matching key chains._

"_Well sir, want to get something for you and your little girlfriend over there?" suggested the booth keeper_

_Green flushed at his comment but immediately straighten himself out._

"_Hey old man, just tell me what I have to do to get those stupid key chains" said an angered Green._

"_Okay calm down kid!" said the old man. "All you have to do is shoot down four balloons, but you only get 5 shots. Got it!" _

_Green could tell that the old man was conning him because the balloon's angle was not possible for a person to shoot it from the distance where he was shooting. Green paid the man and stood with the gun staring at the balloon with full concentration. He calculated and aimed the toy gun at the first balloon. He doubled check once more and pushed the knob to release the shot. It instantly deflated the balloon as Green calculated. Green did this three more times, all resulting in four balloons being deflated. The shop keeper was shocked, so shock that his mouth would literally not close. He couldn't believe that a 10 year old boy had figured out his trick, but he didn't want to be found out for conning a 10 year old so he gave Green all his money back and the key chains._

"_YAY! GO GREEN!" cheered Blue as she gave Green a small hug, which caused him to flush again._

"_Here, your stupid key chain," said Green as he gave her the key chains._

_Blue giggled and looked at Green. "Silly Green, I got this for your birthday!" smiled Blue as she forced him to take the teddy bear with the blue necktie around its neck._

"_But Blue, my birthday isn't till tomorrow." said Green._

_As he said that, Blue hugged him. "Green, it is your birthday today, I mean its 12 already!" smiled Blue as she released him from their hug. Green could feel his face turning red and turned his back from her so that she couldn't see. But Blue could see right through him, and grabbed his hand. _

"_Green look it's fireworks!" said Blue as she pointed out the fireworks that had started in the midnight sky. Green turned around to see beautiful fireworks in the night sky and for the first time in his life, Green was happy that Blue was the first person he spent his birthday with._

_-end of flashback-_

Green felt someone hit his back, and was startled when he heard a thud hit the floor. He turned around to see a boy sitting on the floor with all sort of fruits surrounding him. The boy was wearing extremely baggy clothes and had a straw hat on, which covered his face. Because the boy's straw hat was covering his face, so Green couldn't tell if he was okay or not. Green tried to help the boy pick up his fruit, but the seemed to be in a panic and wouldn't even touch the fruit that Green had on his hand. As the boy finally picked up all the fruit, he bowed to Green to show his apologies, but as he bowed a key chain came out of his pocket. Green picked it up and was surprised to see it was a teddy bear key chain with a pink ribbon tied around its neck; it was the same as the one Blue wanted. Green turned around to face the boy when he discovered the boy was running.

"Hey, wait your key…. Augh…" said Green as he started to chase after the boy.

Green continued to run after the boy, slowly catching up to him when all of a sudden the wind picked up and the boy's hat blew off his head to reveal long brunette hair. The "boy" turned around quickly to pick up his hat, when Green grabbed his wrist tightly so that he couldn't escape.

"I don't know….. why you are avoiding me….., but you…. drop your …..key chain.." said Green as he tried to catch his breath.

The "boy" continued trying to hide his face, which annoyed Green to the point that he was about to yell at the "boy" when he realized that the boy wasn't a boy but a girl. The girl was trying to run away again, and tried with all her strength to loosen Green's grip on her arm. Of course the girl was still trying to cover her face, but Green forcefully turned her towards him so that he could talk to her face to face. The girl tried a few more times to get away, but eventually gave up.

"Hey you! You know it's rude to not look at someone when their trying to help….." Green stopped talking dead in his track.

Green dropped everything, the key chain, the fruits, and his grip. In front of Green wasn't just any rude girl, it was the only rude girl he ever knew. It was Blue. Blue looked away with a trail of tears coming to her eyes; she tried to make a dash again, but Green didn't let her and grabbed her into a hug.

"This is real, you're not a dream. Your right here in my arms!" said Green as he tried to make sense of things.

Blue couldn't say anything, she was shocked, and embarrassed, and Green could tell, because right there in his arm she started to cry. Green tried to make sense of everything but his brain was completely shut down from all the shock.

"I'm sorry Green, I'm sorry" said Blue continuously.

She was sobbing hysterically now, and Green didn't know what to do, all he could do was hug her tighter and soothe her by not saying anything. But in Green's mind, he was happy because he finally found her, but he was also angry, and he wasn't going to let her off easy until she explained to him everything.

TO BE CONTINUED:

* * *

OMG! Green finally meet Blue! I hope you guys like the ending of this chapter because I really did, I was debating where to cut it but yea! Make sure you give me your opinions!


	4. Sidestory: Summer's First Kiss

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ON! **

**This is not the main story, but rather a side story revolving around the main story. **So let's just say that this is an important memory of Blue and Green's that is not necessarily in the main story's story line but is kind of involved in the actual story. Anyways please enjoy! and Remember... Yuriko does not own Pokemon (though I wish I did)

* * *

Side story: Summer's First Kiss

_Blue, Green, and Red were close friends since they were little. Red and Green grew up together as friendly rivals and met Blue when they were five years old. The three instantly became friends though they were all rivals in a way. When they were six, they met five year old Yellow who had just moved right next door to Red. The trio soon became a foursome; they were inseparable and did everything together. However unknowing to themselves, changes were sprouting inside each and every one of them._

"Mom, I'm going to sleep over at Red's place for the break!" shouted Blue as she ran upstairs to pack her things.

Blue's mom followed her upstairs and into her room.

"Blue, don't you think that it's kind of dangerous to be under the same roof as a boy. Don't you know of the consequences?" questioned Blue's mother.

Blue looked at her mom as if she just went mad.

"Mom, don't be silly, Red and I have been friends for years, and besides I'm not staying at Red's house, I'm staying at Green's house." replied Blue.

"Still honey, you don't know if they changed or not, I mean aren't they going through that certain phase in life where their hormones are out of control." suggested Blue's mom

Blue looked at her mother before she finally got the idea that her mom was picturing.

"MOM, how could you think that? Gross! I mean Green and Red are still the same little boys that still think girls have cooties, I mean seriously mom it's not like we have anything going on. Green and Red are both good friends of mine, and besides I'm thirteen now, I think I can tell when a guy's hitting on me," retorted Blue

"Fine, by I really would prefer if you stayed at Yellow's house for the break." said Blue's mom in a worried voice.

"I would, but Yellow's place already has guest, so that's why I'm going to stay at Green's place." replied Blue.

Blue's mom sighed again, and gave in to her daughter.

"Okay well did you schedule a flight?" asked Blue's mom

"Yep, it's leaving tonight at 8 P.M"

"What! Why so soon?"

"So I can see them faster! Duh!"

Blue's mom mentally slapped herself, she couldn't believe her daughter sometimes.

"Well bring a lot of warm clothes, its cold there in Kanto."

"Okay sure thing mom!"

**-AT KANTO-**

"BLUE! OVER HERE!" shouted Red as he tried to make his way through the bustling crowd at the airport.

Blue walked over to him surprised by the fact that Red could ever yell that loud, and by the fact that Red's voice was starting to change.

"Hey Red! Where's everybody?" questioned Blue.

"Well, Green is getting a bus for us, and Yellow's going to meet with us later at my house." replied Red.

Red nudged Blue towards the exit of the terminal and carried her bags for her. She was surprised that Red had gotten so strong since the last time she saw him. While they were walking, she noticed that Red had grown a few inches since last time, and that he was no longer the small little boy who was always teased about his height. When they walked outside, Blue looked around to see if she could find Green.

"Pesky Girl, I'm over here idiot!" shouted an unfamiliar voice

Blue turned to see where the voice was coming from and was surprised to see Green, however this wasn't the same Green that Blue had known since they were five, somehow he was different.

"Hey Green! What's up" rejoiced Blue as she went up to give him the usual nudge on the head.

When she tried to give Green her famous knuckle nudge, she found out that it was now impossible to reach Green with her height. In front of her was not Green Oak the boy, but Green Oak the TEENAGE boy.

"Oh! I know, since I'm here why don't we rent a limo to send us back home in style!" suggest Blue as she started to run over to the limo rental desk.

Before Green could call for a limo rental, Green grabbed Blue by her arms and lugged her over his shoulder. Blue blushed at the thought that Green could easily carry her over his shoulder, and by the fact that people were starring at them.

"Green! Put me down, people will see!" said Blue in an embarrassed tone.

"Hmph… not gonna work on me Blue, I know that if I let you go your going to run to that limo rental desk and make me and Red waste our money, Now be a good little Blue and get on the bus." said Green

"No! Seriously Green! Put me down!" shouted Blue

Blue's face continued to grow redder as Green carried her over to the bus. Red continued to walk behind them the whole time carrying her luggage and wishing that they would both stop making a scene. Finally on the bus, Green set Blue down in her seat and gave her an evil smirk.

"What was that for? SO many people saw us." shouted an embarrass Blue.

Green leaned towards her closely so that they wouldn't disturb the people on the bus.

"Sshhhh… be quiet! Your one to talk, you're practically the attention queen." whispered Green.

This put a stop to Blue's embarrassment as she started to turn red from anger. She couldn't believe that Green was being such a jerk to her. She decided to just ignore him and stare out the window. Blue continued staring out the window until she felt her eyes getting droopy. She closed her eyes for a bit and soon drifted off to sleep.

**-A few hours later-**

Red woke up from his long nap to find himself with a puddle of his own drool on his pants. He felt himself turn a light shade of pink considering that the lady next to him was giving him a disgusted look. Red looked behind him to see if Blue and Green were still mad at each other but was surprised at the sight he saw. He decided to take a picture with his cell phone camera and blackmail them later on, just in case they caused another scene.

-At Yellow's House-

"Blue!" exclaimed Yellow as she ran to hug Blue.

Blue had wanted to go visit Yellow's house since she was the only that she hadn't see yet. Blue could tell that Yellow had changed just like Red and Green. She was no longer the cute little girl who always hid behind her. She was an independent girl who now that was confident enough to stand up tall without staring at the ground.

"Hey Yellow, what's up!" exclaimed Red as he gave her a quick high-five.

"How's it going for you? How's your art homework coming along?" asked Green.

Green, Red, and Yellow continued talking and at that moment, Blue felt like she had missed out on a lot of things. She felt like she could no longer relate to her friends, she felt that she was the only one who hadn't changed and still lived in the past.

"Blue, what are you zoning out for? We're going to go to Green's house to drop your stuff off." yelled Red from afar.

Blue snapped back into reality as she heard Red.

"Okay! Coming" shouted Blue as she hurried outside to where her friends where.

Green looked at Blue and could tell that something was on her mind.

**-Later at Green's house-**

"Okay well that's all your stuff." said Red as he let down the luggage with a thud.

"Thanks for the hard work Red, now Green why don't you pay him up for all the hard work he's done," said Blue jokingly.

"No thank you, unless you pay me to pay him." replied Green.

"… um…well I guess it's time to go now, see you tonight Blue," interrupted Yellow as she felt a fight was going to erupt if she didn't.

"Yea, see ya tonight Blue," added Red as he followed Yellow out the door.

In the next few moments Red and Yellow scurried out of the house and were soon no longer visible. Soon it was just Green and Blue to themselves.

"Don't you think that Red and Yellow have grown since the last time I saw them" started Blue as she tried to come up with a conversation.

"Well of course, it something called puberty." replied Green.

Green sat himself down on the couch and motioned for Blue to do the same.

"Well I didn't really mean physical, I also meant emotional. I mean Yellow isn't as shy as she use to be, and Red become more mature." stated Blue

"Is that what's been bothering you this whole time?" questioned Green.

Blue looked at Green wondering how he figured her out, but of course not wanting to admit it to Green, she denied his thoughts.

"What do you mean? Nothing's bothering me, I'm just happy to be with you guys," said Blue as she tried to avoid the subject.

Green was annoyed that Blue was denying the fact that something was bothering her. He knew that she would never tell him unless he forced it out of her. Suddenly an idea popped into his brain. He got up from the couch and started to walk towards Blue. He crept closer to her as she remained seated with a questionable look on her face. He smirked, and continued leaning closer and closer. Soon they were face to face. Blue started to get the picture and tried to move from Green's trap, but he put his arms out so that she couldn't escape. He leaned his face forward as if he was about to kiss her; Blue could feel her heart beating faster as Green came closer. She started to feel a tingling sensation as she closed her eyes and waited on Green, unsure of what he was going to do. Her mother's warning about how "they're going through a certain phrase" kept ringing though her head.

"Tell me or I'm really going to kiss you" whispered Green as he started to play with Blue's hair.

_DING DONG_

Green drew back with a sigh, feeling disappointed as he got up. He didn't understand himself, he knew that he was just teasing Blue, but at a certain point of time, he could no longer control himself and he had actually wanted to kiss Blue. Blue on the other hand, was relieved that the doorbell rang. She could feel her heart beating as fast as before, as she tried to calm herself down.

"Ah! Blue, so nice to see you." exclaimed Professor Oak as Green opened the door for him.

"Hi Professor Oak, thanks for letting me stay her again!" replied Blue

"No problem, after all it's not like you can come over as often as you like. Well feel free to make yourself at home." reassured Professor Oak.

"Oh and Green, come help me take the groceries in." demanded Professor Oak.

Green sighed and went out to help Professor Oak unload the groceries.

"Um…. Then I'm going to unpack my things." stated Blue

"Oh go ahead dear!" responded Professor Oak

Blue grabbed her backpack on the floor and walked into the guest room. She didn't want to stay in the same room as Green, partially because her heart was still beating from the incident before and also because she didn't want Professor Oak to feel the awkward atmosphere. She clutched her bag in her arms as she sat on the bed and stared out the window. As she watched the outside scenery, she found it hard to keep herself awake. As she started to doze off, a sudden vibration went off in her arms. She awoke from the startling sound, and was surprised to see that she had grabbed Green's bag! She quickly searched through the bag for the source of the noise. Blue discovered the source was from Green's cell phone and decided not to invade his privacy by reading the text message. However she found it hard to resist the temptations and finally gave into the temptations. Blue touched the phone screen to see what the text message was and discovered that the message was from a girl named Sakura. Blue suddenly felt rage inside her; she didn't know why she felt so mad, Green had been a close friend of hers since they were young and she knew she shouldn't be angry that he talked to other girls. Even though Blue thought this way, something inside her was making her mad at the fact that Green was talking to other girls besides her and Yellow. Before Blue could get a grab at what was going on in her mind, there was a sudden knocking on the door.

"Blue, are you okay in there? I think you accidentally grabbed my bag, "said Green behind the close door.

Blue started to freak out; she didn't want Green to know that she had been snooping through his stuff, so she quickly put the cell phone back into the bag and opened the door.

"Oh yea, sorry about that, I was in a rushed so I might have not realized it. Thanks," said Blue in an annoyed voice.

"Look, if your still freaking out about what happened earlier then don't be. I don't see you in that way," replied Green.

"Well that's okay! I don't see you in that way either!" shouted Blue as she slammed the door in Green's face.

Green was confused at what had just happened, he thought that Blue was still cranky from her flight back to Pallet town, so he decided to leave her alone until her mood got better.

"Okay… Well um…. I call you when it's time to go to Yellow's house" said Green as he walked away to leave Blue alone.

Blue on the other hand, had realized what she had just done. She had just slammed the door at one of her best friend's face and he didn't even do anything wrong. Blue didn't know what was going on with her; ever since she had come back to the Pallet, whenever she was around Green she felt herself feeling many different emotions. She didn't know what was going on with her, but she didn't want her awkwardness to ruin her vacation with her best friends.

-Later that night-

Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow were sitting around Yellow's living room watching television. Yellow and Red could feel the tense atmosphere between Green and Blue, as both of them sat on opposite sides of the room. Red tired to come up with an idea to clear away the tension between them, but as he was about to utter a word.

"I'm going to get a glass of water," shouted Blue all of a sudden.

Blue got up and walked out of the room as the she slammed the door behind her. Red and Yellow looked worried, but before they could do anything, Green got up and also exited the room with a loud slam from the door. Yellow and Red looked at each other and decided it was best to not get involved with the two and continued watching the television screen.

Blue walked into the kitchen reaching for a glass of water, hoping that leaving the room could clear her mind a bit. As she finished the last bit of the water, she heard footsteps from behind her; she could tell right away who the owner of those footsteps were and refused to turn around.

"Blue…. we need to talk… I'm still confused about what happened earlier"

Blue paused for a moment, "haha….. sorry Green… I need to use the restroom, so see ya."

Blue made a dash pass Green, but Green quickly gripped her wrist. Blue tried to loosen his grip on her wrist but Green was too strong for her.

"Given up yet?" asked Green

Blue turned around to face him and could see a small smirk on his face as she knew that he knew that she could not free herself from him.

"OKAY…. talk… I'm all ears…" said Blue sarcastically.

Green looked at Blue and slowly released his grip on her wrist.

"What is going on between us… one second we're happy… the next we're fighting like cats and dogs. You've also been acting strange since you came back, and now you're avoiding me? If this is some kind of joke Blue, then hahaha… very funny"

Blue was shocked, _HE _couldn't understand her! It was her who couldn't understand _HIM_!

"_I'M _the one acting strange! _YOU'RE _the one acting strange; _YOU'RE_ the one that changed! I mean who asked you to get so handsome that I can't even look you in the face, and who asked you to talk to other girls besides me and Yellow, and and…."

Before Blue could finish speaking she felt something on her lips. She felt a soft warm sensation on her lips as her mind became blank. Her heart was beating faster than before, suddenly Green pulled away from her with a small smirk on his face. Blue could feel her face burning up as her mind was computing what had just happened.

"….. Who asked you to change…" whispered Green as he walked towards the living room.

Blue could feel her legs give in as she fell towards the floor, "_Green kissed me! He…. He…. Kissed me..."_ thought Blue as her mind finally wrapped what just happened. She placed her fingertips on her lips as she still felt a slight bit of warmth on her lips. She slowly got up and walked back into the room in a daze. Yellow and Red looked at her worriedly and not wanting to question what happened, they continued watching the television screen. Blue took a quick glance at Green and saw him smirking at her as she sat down on the sofa. As the others were watching the T.V, her mind was wondering around and she was unable to focus on the program that was playing.

-4 hours later-

Blue woke up to find Red and Yellow fast asleep on the floor, she looked at Green's direction to see that he was awake and still staring at the T.V. When he saw her staring at him, he gave her a smirk and glanced back at the T.V. Blue immediately felt her face warm up again, and Green took a quick notice of this and got up from the sofa and walked towards her. As Blue watched Green walk towards her, she felt herself being unable to move away from Green. As Green got closer, Blue slowly moved away from him, but Green was faster, as he surrounded her between his arms. He leaned in and gave her a soft innocent peck on her cheek and slowly turned away.

"Sorry" was the only words he uttered out

At this point, Blue started to cry and Green looked at her with confusion.  
"Blue… what's the ma…"

"What's with you?" interrupted Blue as she burst out in tears "First it was this text, then it was the kitchen kiss, and now you're sorry. If you're trying to hurt my pride then I get it! You win okay!"

Blue continued to cry harder, when all of a sudden she felt Green wrap his arms around her. His face was a deep shade of red as he continued hugging her.  
"I'm only going to say this once so listen up pesky girl." Whispered Green as a few moments of silence followed afterwards. "I like you"

Blue looked at Green and this time she gave him an innocent peck on the lips.  
"We'll I guess I was jealous earlier, but I like you too" replied Blue.

They both looked at each other happily as Red's cell phone rang. Not wanting to wake up Red and Yellow, Green grabbed the phone and opened it. After opening the phone, Blue and Green blushed at the sight they saw. Inside the phone was a picture of Blue and Green sleeping on the bus, hand and hand. They looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Looks like we need to get back at someone," smiled Blue as a devious look came across her face. She deleted the picture of Green and herself and replaced it with a recently taken picture of Red and Yellow sleeping. As she saved it on Red's wallpaper, she couldn't help but think to herself, "_Guess mom was right about teenage boys and hormones."_

* * *

Haha... sorry if this story doesn't make sense and isn't very well written. T_T The ending was a bit forced from my imagination, but at least I got it finished! So um... I don't know if I deserve this but please **review**! It really does help me and to end on another (if you count this as one) bright note, the sidestory gave me some ideas on what to write for Chapter 3! (:

* * *

**Answers to Reviews!**

_aznpandagrl: sorry if I seemed to have tormented you guys and your review finally got me to push myself to finish this sidestory, I hope it satisfies you, but I'm sorry if it doesn't! and don't worry this story is DEFINITELY not dropped_

_SasoriSweet19: Thank you so much for your support and no this story isn't based on the manga, it was just an idea that popped into my head when I was reading a book for my sophomore english class (though I'm not a sophomore anymore!)_

_summerssevenseas: Thank you so much for your support, SERIOUSLY! Thank you for being a fan of mine and Pokemon special! and please continue to support me and the story in the future! (:_


	5. The Truth is Revealed

**AUTHOR'S Note**

So after a bajillion super long time (so sorry) i FINALLY am Free with my writer's block. I have an awesome plot for this story and I can't wait to share it with you guys, but of course it will take time, considering I am no longer free of Writer's Block, but I don't have any time ):  
Well anyways I just wanted to tell you guys a bit of what I'm planning for I Like you More than Anything and answer a few questions

First of all, I Like you More than Anything will probably be around 7 chapters, and it's a very DARK and dramatic story, I have sort of changed the plot from my original concept and I'm very sorry if some of you guys don't like the direction it's heading. Of course, I'll try my best with capturing the romantic parts, but this story isn't really based solely on romance anymore. (Like how i planned for it to be) Also to my Specialshipping fans, I'm sorry but there won't be that much scenes with Red and Yellow as a couple because it doesn't fit my story line. Also I'm SUPER sorry for the grammar and dialogue and choppiness of this chapter, so please forgive mee

Secondly, some of you are asking me whether this story is based off the manga/ game series, and in a way it sort of is, such as the character backgrounds, but in another way it isn't!.

I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter of I Like you More than Anything!

**Yuriko-chan does not own Pokemon, only the idea for this story!**

* * *

The Truth is Revealed

Green stood there hugging Blue, as she kept weeping and soon a crowd of spectators were watching them.

"Blue, let's go somewhere else to talk privately" suggested Green as he tugged Blue towards a secluded alley.

In the alley, Green waited for Blue to calm down and to stop crying before he said anything. Finally Blue's tears stopped dripping down her face; other than the few sniffles coming from Blue, Green and Blue were surrounded by complete silence.

"Look if you're not ready to tell me then you don't have to. I can wait until you're ready," said Green as he could no longer take the awkward silence surrounding them.

"No…. you're right Green, I think it's about time I told you the truth," responded Blue, "Follow me"

Blue took Green's hands and walked through the alley until they arrived at a secluded intersection. They continued to walk straight until they reached what seemed to be a dead end.

"Blue this better not be some joke" retorted Green

Blue didn't say anything to Green's statement and walked in between a tiny hidden alley that was unseen at first glance. The alley was very tiny and only allowed one person to walk through it at a time. As Blue and Green continued down the tiny alley they arrived at a small house surrounded by high corporation buildings in every direction. The house was fairly small and Green estimated it was around the size of a two bedroom, one bath apartment. Because of its location, the house was cut off from the rest of the town and didn't receive any of the sun's rays due to the tall skyscrapers surrounding it, causing all the lights to have to be turned on inside the house

Not wanting to retort a nasty comment, Green followed Blue into her house, and was surprised at what he saw. Inside of the house he saw many trails of beer bottles, newspapers, molding food, and dirty laundry all over the floor making it hard to move around. Blue simply kicked the pile of filthiness around into one huge pile, stuffed into a trash bag and left it there with other numerous amounts of smaller trash bags. Once finished "cleaning" the horrid mess of filthiness, the somewhat clean entrance revealed a hallway leading into the living room. The living room had one sofa, and opposite to the sofa was the television set that looked worn out and ready to end its electronic life. Behind the sofa was a counter which had several dirty, unwashed dishes on top leading to the kitchen. The kitchen was extremely small, consisting of a fridge that took up a majority of the room, an oven and a microwave on top of the oven. The kitchen was so small, that only one person could be in the kitchen at the time. On the other side of the living room and kitchen was a set of screen doors that led to the backyard, which was also crowded with stretches of drying laundry hanging on laundry lines.

"So… this is my home," said Blue to an astonished Green, "do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks, I'm fine" replied Green

"Okay, well follow me, we'll talk in my room" responded Blue

Green followed Blue past the kitchen into a small hallway, when all of a sudden he heard a small rattle coming from the backyard. Blue turned around and cringed as she saw a fat, drunk, and dirty old man attempt to enter the living room from the closed screen doors. The drunken man attempted to pry open the door with his foot before falling down onto the grass. He didn't move for a minute or two, so Green thought that he was dead.

"Let's go before things get worst" nudged Blue as she took Green's hand and pulled him into her room.

Blue's room was fairly small and consisted of only a bed, that leaned against a glass screen door, a small table that served as Blue's desk and a small miniature fan that was quietly rotating in the corner of the room. Her room was so small, that Green found it difficult for his tall well-built structure to fit into such a tiny space. Green could obviously see that Blue's room was the only "livable" area in the whole house, considering that it was the only room not covered in stenches of garbage and alcohol.

Blue sat on the floor as she offered Green her bed, since there was not much space in her room for them to sit next to each other and talk. The room was shrouded in the awkward silence as each side didn't know where to begin. Green decided to finally take the initiative to end the silence and to solve the mystery.  
"Blue, what the hell is going on? What happened to your mom? And who is that lazy bum outside, and how come you stopped answer our calls and messages? Don't you know how worried Red and Yellow where? I mean I was worried too but…." Flushed Green as his face turned red with embarrassment.

Blue looked at him and hugged him as he spoke, causing him to flush even more. Finally Green hugged her back; he noticed her tiny frame had many scars on them and that it looked like she wasn't eating enough. He pulled away from the hug and took a look at her face. Blue flushed and tried to look away but Green caught her face in between his hands and looked at her carefully. He noticed her under eyes had many eye bags as if she had not slept in a long time and that her hair was heavily disheveled, as if she had not combed it in several weeks. Green could feel her tense up as he continued to stare at her features.  
"Green, stop…. I know I'm hideous "replied Blue

"Blue, you are not…."

"Green, I'll tell you what happened, but you have to promise not to interrupt"  
Green nodded and let released Blue as he sat on her bed, patiently waiting to hear the story.

"Well it all started that year when I moved away" started Blue

-flashback-

_"What do you mean you got fired!" shouted Blue's stepfather _

_Blue's stepfather and mother were having a huge fight since Blue's mother was laid off from her company that day._

"_I'm sorry honey, but with this failing economy, they couldn't afford to keep me and…." Suddenly there was silence, as Blue watched her stepfather strike her mother across the face._

_"You're so worthless, first you lose the company's stocks, and now you get fired," retorted her stepfather._

"_Stop," screamed Blue, "What do you think you're doing to my mom?"_

_Her stepfather stared at her; Blue could clearly tell he was intoxicated with alcohol. Ever since, he lost the stocks to his company, Blue's stepfather was no longer the kindhearted man that she once knew; he had turned into a severe alcoholic, drinking all the money away as her mother tried to find work to pay the never-ending bills. _

"_Oh so now you're going to disobey" shouted her stepfather, "I'll teach you a lesson"_

_He approached Blue with a broken glass bottle, "So you think you're some kind of hero now huh?" as he drove closer and closer to Blue. Blue soon found herself trapped into a corner as she prepared herself for the pain. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the glass bottle, but soon discovered her mother had taken the attack for her. _

"_Ben, I'm sorry, she's still young, please forgive her" cried Blue's mom as she whelped in pain. Blue gasped as she saw blood dripping down her mother's face._

"_Mom" she cried "Mommy are you okay?" _

_Blue's mom winced as she spoke "It's okay sweetie, it's only a scratch", she got up and rummaged through her wallet.  
"Here is $50, use it to treat yourself" smiled Blue's mother as Ben snatched the money out of her hands._

"_Tch…. You're all wasting my time" grumbled Ben as he walked out of the house_

"_Mom" questioned Blue, "where did you get all that money from"_

_Blue's mom looked at her and smiled in a melancholy way "That was the money that was suppose to pay for the rest of this month's rent"_

_Blue looked at her mother and thought about all the troubles that had accumulated during the past few months. She concluded that all the problems she was facing were all because of Ben. _

"_Mom, let's run away," proposed Blue "He's not coming back for a long time, so let's leave while we have the chance. I mean, if we leave you won't have to go through all this trouble. I'll even find a part time job to help the finances. Come on Mom, I can't bear to see you get hurt anymore."_

_Blue's mom smiled and patted her daughter on the head "Sweetie, I still love your stepfather, I mean he's just going through some rough patches, so let's toughen it out until I can find another job"_

_Blue looked at her mother and unwillingly agreed. "Fine, but if he acts drunk like that one more time, we're leaving." said Blue as she settled her mother down into a chair and helped her clean her injuries._

_-end of flashback-_

"And so my mom found a job working as a seamstress in a factory on the other side of town. She was able to make enough money to survive, and Ben stopped abusing her, but then…"

-flashback-

_Blue rushed into the principal's office as soon as she was called to the office, "Mr. Fujiwara, what's wrong?"_

"_Blue…. please sit" insisted Mr. Fujiwara as he nudged to the chair in front of him. Blue sat down on the chair and stared at him with great curiosity. "Blue, I don't know how to tell you this but, there was an accident this morning and ….." Blue could tell where this was leading and she didn't like where it was going._

"_Mr. Fujiwara," cried Blue as tears started to come out, "Is it my mom?" _

_Mr. Fujiwara couldn't look at Blue as he nodded his head and replied "She was walking across the street when a car hit her. She was rushed to the hospital and pronounced dead when they arrived."_

_Blue choked as she heard the news, she couldn't believe it. Just this morning her mother was alive, and now she was dead. The feeling of remorse seemed all too familiar to Blue; it was very similar to the day her father had died. Blue could no longer control herself and started to cry hysterically. _

_-The Next Week-_

_Blue sat in the funeral room, wearing her white gown, as she held the picture of her mother in her arms. She had not been going to school ever since her mother died, and her stepfather had gone missing for the past few days. Blue sat at the funeral home for several hours, yet not a single soul entered the room to pay their respects to her mother. All Blue could do was sit in the funeral room until the family attorney arrived. _

_"Miss. Blue?" questioned the attorney_

_Blue looked up at the man with tears filled in her eyes "Yes?"_

_"I was told to come here and tell you about what will happen in the future."_

_"Alright" sniffed Blue as she wiped away her tears with her white gown._

"_So…. I hear that you are not yet 18?"_

_"That's corrected" replied Blue_

_The attorney sighed as he picked up a folder, "Well because your mother left no will, I'm afraid everything belongs to your stepfather now. And it is to my understanding that your stepfather is your only relative, so therefore, until you are 18, he will be your legal guardian." _

_Blue gasped at the thought of having to spend another 4 years with the drunken bastard. "Please, sir, please help me! I don't want to stay with him!" cried Blue desperately_

"_I'm sorry Blue, I really want to help, but until you are a legal adult, or have another relative to take care of you, and I can't break the law for you. I'm sorry, but this will be the last time I see you." Replied the attorney as he handed her a check, "Here, take this check of $5000, consider this money for the funeral and don't worry about paying me back." _

_The attorney got up, paid his respects to Blue's mother and left the funeral room._

"_Miss, what would you like us to do with the body?" questioned the funeral director_

_Blue hesitated for a moment before responding "Please burn my mother, so I can spread her ashes."_

_The man nudged for four workers to carry the caste into the cremation room as Blue followed them. As she watched the men set her mother into the burning oven, all she could think about was how lonely she was. Blue watched as her mother's body disintegrated into ashes, and when the ceremony was done, the workers scraped the ashes into a jar and walked over to Blue_

_"We're very sorry for you lost," replied one of the workers as he handed the jar to Blue._

_Blue held the jar and slowly walked out of the funeral home and onto the streets in her funeral outfit. Many people were staring at her as she walked, but she ignored them and continued to walk in a half dazed state. When she finally awoke from her daze, she noticed that she had arrived at the local beach that she and her mother use to play at when her mother had days off. She smiled as she reminiscence the days when her family was happy and there were no problems. She walked out into the sea and started to scatter her mother's ashes. As she threw a handful of ashes into the sea, she could feel her tears start to well up, and all her past memories came rushing towards her as she threw more of her mother's ashes into the sea. _

"_Mom, why'd you have to leave me?" cried Blue as she threw the last of her mother's ashes into the sea._

"So….after he funeral, the landlord started to bug me about not paying the rent, and my stepfather still didn't come back for almost another two weeks. When he came back, the landlord kicked us out, and I was forced to quit school in order to pay for the debts that my father had collected. I got a job working for a farmer named Mr. Sato as his assistant at the other end of town and found this abandon house in between all these huge buildings. I cleaned it up a bit, and fixed up the electricity with some spare parts I got from Mr. Sato, I was able to make the house "livable", he even gave me some of his old furniture and daughter's old clothes." said Blue as she concluded her story.

As Blue retold her past, Green couldn't help but feel the anger inside himself grow.

"So… why didn't you call ask, didn't you think we would be happy to help?" screamed Green

Blue looked at Green, "I…. I…. couldn't. You were all too important for me. Besides, I figured you all forgot about me and continued to live your lives….. How could I…."

Before Blue could finish Green wrapped her up in his arm. "I'm sorry Blue, I'm sorry I was never there for you, I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like you were not important to me."

Blue could feel her tears coming back and as she resisted the urge to release them, the door slam open.

"Whaaaaa…. Daaaaa…. heeeeelllll … you…. A… doingggggg…. Blue?" screamed the drunken man

Green watched as Blue's face turned into fear, he could feel her body tense up and he hugged her tighter.

"Whoooooo…. The hells are you?" asked Blue's stepfather as he tried to pull Blue away from Green.

When the man touched Blue, Green could feel her body tense up even more, and he suddenly realized why Blue was always so tense when her stepfather was around. Green let go of Blue and pulled the drunken man's collar.

"Did you touch her?" yelled Green as he tighten his grip on the man.

"Whaaaaa"

"I SAID DID YOU TOUCH HER?"

"Welllll of course, she is MY stepdaughter."

As he spoke those words, Green could feel his anger reach an ultimate boiling point. He grabbed the man and knocked him down and started to punch him with all his might.

"Green…. Stop….. Please" cried Blue as she watched with horror.

As she shouted, Green left himself unguarded as the Blue's stepdad jabbed him in the jaw. The drunken man didn't know why this stranger was punching him but he felt angry.

"I don't know WHO you are, but if I see you again then I swear I'm a FUCKING RAPE her!" yelled Blue's stepfather as he threw his beer bottle onto the floor. "Blue, clean this up and get this trash out of my sight." Her stepfather then walked out of the room to look for more beer to drink as Blue rushed over to Green.

"Green, are you okay?" yelped Blue as she wiped the blood off the corner of his lips

"Blue, are you alright?" asked Green

Blue finally couldn't hold it any longer and cried hysterically. "See…. This is why I didn't want to tell you guys; I didn't want you guys to get hurt…. If it weren't for me then….."

Before Blue could finish Green kissed her gently on the lips and embraced her into a hug. Blue was shocked but was comforted by Green's actions. He pulled away and looked at with the most determined expression Blue had ever seen.

"Blue! Where's the money? I need to buy more beer!" yelled Blue's stepfather

"It's in the cabinet next to sofa" shouted Blue as she looked at Green, "Green, you have to get out of here, he's going to kill you if he sees you again"

"I'm not going without you" replied Green as he looked into her eyes with that determined expression from before.

"I CAN'T FIND IT!" shouted her stepfather

"I'm coming, just give me a second!" replied Blue as she quickly grabbed Green and nudged him towards the door in her room.

"Look, you have to leave now!" urged Blue "If he catches you then he'll kill you, and I don't want to lose another important person in my life"

Green looked at Blue and could see the worry in her eyes. Not wanting to cause Blue anymore sorrow, he quietly agreed, "Blue, I'm SWEAR I'm going to get you out of this, so until then, wait for me and don't let him touch you again."

Blue couldn't help but smile and uttered, "Thank you Green"

"BLUE!" screamed her stepfather

"I'm coming!" replied Blue, as she help Green out the door, "If you follow that path we took, you should be able to go back to the farmer's market."

Green looked at the direction Blue pointed at and hugged her one last time. "I'll come back for you, I promise."

Blue hugged him back, at that moment she wanted time to stop and rewind back to the days when she lived a happy life. _–THUD- _As she heard her stepfather's footsteps get louder and louder, she finally unwillingly realized Green.

Green took this notation as his time to leave, and quickly ran away from the house. At that moment, Green couldn't have felt even more like a child. He felt as if he was a child who didn't have the power or ability to do anything. As he walked through the secluded alleyways, he couldn't help but think of Blue and all the hardships she had to go through. The more he thought, the more he felt a stronger determination and urge to help her.

"_I don't care how long it takes, I'm going to save her," _thought Green as he exited the alleyway and slowly walked back to Professor Ivy's home, thinking of a plan to help Blue.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

-gasps- what is the plan that Green speaks of? Well that's the end of chapter 3, and I hope that i did a fairly good job of writing it _ Honestly this chapter was probably the hardest chapter to write, because I HONESTLY could not come up with an idea of what to write. And again I apologize for the terrible dialogue (I was experimenting) and choppiness and any unanswered questions.  
So hopefully Chapter 4 will come out soon and remember to...

**REVIEW! **(though i honestly don't deserve it)

*If you guys have any questions, or dislike the way I'm heading with the story, feel free to ask/tell me in the reviews and thank you so much for supporting me!*


	6. Masquerade Ball

**Hello Everyone! I have finally updated~ I'll talk more at the bottom so for now, enjoy the story and...**

**Yuriko-chan does not own Pokemon or has any affliction with it, just an obsessed fan**

* * *

A Masquerade Ball?!

"Greeeeeeeeeeeniiiiiiiiieeee, Come on Green, wake up"

"Maybe we should leave him alone Blue."

"Come on Red, help me fill this water gun with water"

"I don't think that's a good idea Blue, he might get really mad"

"Come on Red, don't be such a spoiled sport!"

Green opened one of his eyes and was shocked to see Blue on top of him with a water gun pointed directly at him.

"See he woke up!" shouted Blue as she got off of Green

"And if I didn't, would you have done?" retorted Green  
"Shoot you of course!" smiled Blue

Green sighed while Blue's smile got bigger. Blue grabbed his hand and tugged him towards his closet.

"Come on Slow-poke! Hurry up and get dressed" giggled Blue

"We'll be outside once you're done" said Red as he dragged Blue outside of the room

Green sighed as he went to open the closet door. As he reached for the door, the closet door slammed opened and sucked him inside. Inside the closet, he could see Blue and Red waiting for him through a window and as he tried to shout to get their attention, the space he was in started to get distorted. Black shadows started to grab him and trap him further within the closet. When he tried to yell, he felt a strange sensation in his throat restricting him from screaming for help. The world inside the closet started to get darker, and shook violently as the window with his friends started to fade. He could feel more black shadows surrounding him as he tried to free himself of its grasp. When he finally was able to free his hand, Blue had noticed him through the window and had tried to grab him, but in doing so she had also fallen into the space.

The dark shadows started to creep towards Blue.  
"Green, what's going on? …. Green I'm scared! Green help me!" screamed Blue as the dark shadows continue to engulf her.

Green tried to free himself of the dark shadows that were wrapped around him, but his efforts were proven futile. The more he struggled, the tighter the shadows' grip would be. He could only helplessly watch as Blue was consumed by the dark figures. Before the shadows completely swallowed her whole, Green could see her helpless eyes meet his. Her eyes were pleading for him to save her from the darkness, and as he tried to grab her with his free hand, the shadows consumed her. Once she was gone, the shadows that constricted Green also disappeared.

"Green, why you didn't save me?" echoed a voice in the now empty room.

Green recognized the voice as Blue's and ran all around the room trying to detect where it was coming from.

"Blue, answer me! Where are you?" screamed Green

All of a sudden Green felt a pain in his stomach. The room started to become distorted as the walls started to cave in. Green tried to find a way out before the walls crushed him, but he kept on hearing Blue's voice inside his head, repeating the same phase "Save me, save me". Suddenly, the pain in his stomach felt worst, and he fell to the ground in pain. He closed his eyes, thinking this was how he was going to die. The walls finally collapsed and he could feel himself falling.

"Green open your eyes" said an unfamiliar voice.

Green opened his eyes and found himself in an all too familiar environment-the guest bedroom of Professor Ivy's house. As he realized that everything happened just now was a dream, he felt something thrust against his stomach. He turned over and was surprised to see Kale and his twin sister Rose jumping on his stomach. Green winced as Rose flopped against his stomach again.

"Green, who's Blue" asked Kale

"Nobody you need to concern yourself with," replied Green as he attempted to get up with the two children on his stomach.

"My, my, my, looks like the kids have taken quite a liking to you Green"

Green turned around to see Professor Ivy at the doorway of the bedroom. Professor Ivy smiled and motioned for the two kids to get off of Green.

"Now, you two know better than to go into someone's room and jump on them, especially when that person is sleeping" scolded Professor Ivy

The two kids looked at Professor Ivy with apologetic faces, causing Professor Ivy to give them a forgiving smile.

"Okay you two, go downstairs and eat your breakfast. Green, you come down when you're ready to"

Green gave Professor Ivy a nod and watched as she scooted the two children out of his room. Once the cluster of people were gone, he laid back done in bed and looked up at the ceiling. In his mind, the dream kept replaying over and over again. He sighed as he finally forced himself to get up and get dressed. As he put on his black polo shirt, he looked to the nightstand, staring at the worn out teddy bear keychain. He clutched the keychain to his chest before setting it back down on the nightstand and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"So Green, would you like pancakes or waffles for breakfast" asked Professor Ivy

"Anything will be fine for me" replied Green

Professor Ivy decided to set both pancakes and waffles down on Green's plate before sitting down at the table.

"So Green, you came home rather late last night. What were you doing?" questioned Professor Ivy as she took a sip of her cup of coffee

Green looked down on his plate, contemplating what he should say. He couldn't flat out tell the professor that he had found his old childhood friend and followed her into her secluded home, only to find out that her drunk stepfather could possibly be abusing her. As he sat at the table in silence staring at the fluffy pancakes and waffles in front of him, he finally came up with a response.

"I went to the bathhouse you suggest I go to" responded Green

"Oh I see, so how was it?"

"It was alright"

"I see"

The silence consumed the two as they continued to munch on their breakfast in peace. Professor Ivy finally decided to break the silence as she walked over to her desk.

"Here, these are tickets to our annual masquerade ball" said Professor Ivy as she handed Green two tickets.

"I was planning on going, but I still have to look over the research your grandfather gave me. Besides, you might meet a cute little lady there" smirked Professor Ivy

Green's stoic face merely just starred at the Professor.

"Besides, I have my ways of making you go," replied Professor Ivy as she retained her suggestive smirk, "Well we have a lot of work to do today, so why don't we finish these analysis up in the next 4 hours and afterwards, you can get ready for that ball"

Green couldn't help but sigh and look down at his plate again.

* * *

_**Four Hours Later**_

Green finally set down the stack of papers as he rubbed his sore neck. He had spent the last four hours helping Professor Ivy analyze and compare the data his grandfather had provided. He exited the lab and entered the professor's office to give her the results of his data.

Professor Ivy looked at the stack of papers Green had handed to her before looking back at him. "Thank you for the help Green, as promised, you're free to go"

"Professor, I have a question to ask you?" asked Green

"Okay, what is it?"

Green paused for a moment debating whether to ask his question, before finally responding, "Let's say a minor is living with an abusive guardian, what can the minor do to escape?"

Professor gave Green a weird look before releasing a sigh, "Unfortunately, there isn't much that minor can do. Here in the Sevii Islands, it's very hard to report cases of abuse. Normally, there has to be concrete evidence that this minor is being abused, and an adult has to be the one to report that abuse. The victim of the abuse also has to file a civil court case and get tried by the court. Not only that, it requires a lot of money for officials to search a house because it requires a federal warrant. Also, because we are so far away from the government of Kanto, it would require a couple days, weeks, or even months for the case to reach a government judge. It would also take additional time for a judge to approve of the case and come her to the Sevii Islands for the trial."

Green clenched his hands into fist as he listened to the news. In his mind, he knew that it was impossible for minors to file a court case on their own. The government of Kanto took abuse cases extremely seriously, often handling these case to higher level courts. The process was extremely long and extremely expensive. At the rate it would take to get a trial, Blue might not have been able to survive any longer. Green could only scowled as he tried to think of another way to save Blue.

Professor Ivy noticed Green's clenched fists and frowned. She couldn't help but feel bad at the secret she was hiding from him. She looked at the clock and was shocked to see the time.

"Green, you better hurry! It's almost time for the masquerade ball!" smiled Professor Ivy

Green looked up at Professor Ivy. He didn't feel like going anymore, but the woman was clearly insistent that he go. She forcefully pushed him into his room while she picked out his clothes for him, going on and on about how he was a teenager and needed to loosen up and enjoy life. She was just about to "assist" him by putting on his clothes for him, before he was able to shoo her outside of his room- face red with embarrassment.

Once Professor Ivy was out of his room, Green laid down on his bed. So many thoughts were going on throughout his mind. The dream he had from the morning, along with all the events that have happened in the past few days. He was afraid to admit it, but for the first time in Green Oak's life, he didn't have the faintest idea of what to do. He closed his eyes for a bit, trying to think of a proper solution, when all of a sudden Professor Ivy knocked on his door.

"Greeeen~ I'm giving you 2 more minutes before I barge in there and "help" you out" squealed Professor Ivy

Green quickly stood up in a panic and made a mad dash to put on the outfit Professor Ivy had planned out for him. In his mind, he mentally cursed the professor for her similar dual personality to his meddling grandfather. As Professor Ivy opened the door to his room, Green quickly fasten his belt to complete the outfit.

"My oh my, look how cute you look Green! I should take some pictures for your grandfather" exclaimed Professor Ivy as she took out a camera and started to take pictures of Green.

Green could feel himself mentally slapping himself in the face as he let out a sigh. He couldn't help but think that all the professors had this weird quirky side to them. After Professor Ivy took about a million pictures of Green in his attire, she shoved Green towards the door.

"Now, before I forget, here are the tickets. You won't be able to get in without them" said Professor Ivy as she handed Green the tickets

Green looked at the tickets and gave the professor a "do I really have to go look".

Professor Ivy merely smiled a "you don't have a choice" sort of smile and closed the door in front of his face.

Green sighed as he started heading towards the event, knowing that he didn't have much of a choice.

Inside the house, Professor Ivy watched Green walk towards the street. Once she made sure he had gone, she quietly walked towards the telephone. She inputted a few numbers and listen to the phone ring before the person on the other line picked up.

"It looks like he found out. We need to start speeding things up very soon."

* * *

Green wandered around the streets, watching people in costumes dash towards the ball venue. He was never the type to really go to such ridiculous events, but seeing as how he was kicked out of the house by Professor Ivy, he felt that he didn't have much of a choice.

"Hey you there"

Green snapped out of his trance and looked at the person who addressed him.

"Don't tell me you don't got a girl with ya!"

Green looked at the man who addressed him. He was dressed up in a short red kimono jacket with a white tank top underneath, paired with white pants and black kimono slipper. He looked as if he was in his mid-40s and was already starting to have a receding hairline. Green continued staring at the man, not responding to him at all. The man started to look irritated as Green remained mute.

"You do now that this event is only for couples right?" questioned the man

"No I did not know, besides I wasn't planning on going anyways" replied Green with his stoic face.

"Come on! Go grab a special lady and come! You're what…. 16… 17, you need to have a little fun in your life before you become old fart like me!"

Green just looked at the man before making a U-turn walking towards the other direction. The man was shocked to see Green's response and quickly ran in front of him to stop him.

"If you want, I can set you up with my niece, she's a bit on the plain side, but she makes a great dancer. Or if you want, I can ask around for any single girls for you and I can…"

Green drowned out the man as he saw a familiar figure in the background. The man noticed Green staring at in the distance and turned around to look.

"Oh if it isn't Ms. Aoi! Did you just come back from working in the fields?" asked the man as he ran towards Blue.

"Oh…. Hello Mr. Sato. Yes I did just come back" replied a tired looking Blue

"Oh good, well then can you do me the honor of escorting this fine gentlemen to the ball. He seems to be not around from him and doesn't know the custom of the ball. Not to mention he's already all dressed up, so wouldn't it be a waste if he couldn't make it?"

Blue looked at Green and blushed a bit. "I'm sorry Mr. Sato, but I don't have anything to wear, and I reek of sweat and…."

"Nonsense Ms. Aoi! And if you're really that bothered, you can borrow some of my daughter's old dresses and shower at my house! Besides, I'm not taking no for an answer!"

Blue gave the man a dejected look before agreeing to his demands.

"Great, now you two follow me" replied Mr. Sato as he grabbed both Blue and Green's hands.

* * *

Green sat on the sofa in Mr. Sato's living room, waiting for Blue. His mind full of nervousness at the unexpected sight of running into her again. He had to admit that he wasn't fully aware of the fact that Blue had come back into his life. As Green waited for Blue, his mind kept going back to the conversation with Professor Ivy. "_Hard to report cases of abuse", "requires a lot of_ _money", "it would require a couple days, weeks, or even months". _His mind kept focusing on these certain phrases and before he knew it, he was exhausted from over thinking. He rubbed his eyes before finally closing them and putting his thoughts to a temporary halt.

"Mr. Green, you're date is finally ready!" shouted Mr. Sato as he opened the living room door.

Mr. Sato's wife helped urge Blue out into the living room as Mr. Sato smiled at his wife and Blue. The moment Green set eyes on Blue, all his worries seemed to fade away. Before him, was a fully developed Blue wearing a long dark Blue evening dress. The dress attached itself on her curves, exposing her small waist but flaring out at the bottom. There was sequences under her bosom and the along the top half of her dress, where the dress was slightly lighter at the top as opposed to the bottom. Blue's hair had loose curls in it, and she donned blue eye shadow that seemed to make her eyes shine even more.

Green couldn't help but stare for a bit, and was struck by her beauty. He had never seen Blue look so beautiful in his entire life. Blue saw Green's expression and blushed a bit, before turning her face away. Mr. Sato took her hand as if he was giving her away at a wedding and walked her towards Green.

"You look beautiful Blue" whispered Green

Blue couldn't help but smile and a small part of her old self came out, "Well of course Green, I still am the attractive person you knew in the past"

Green couldn't help but smile as Blue turned a shade or red. Mrs. Sato came towards Blue and placed a mask in front of her eyes.

"You can't go to a masquerade ball without a mask" smiled Mrs. Sato

Blue looked at Mr and Mrs. Sato with a look of gratefulness. The older couple merely smiled at Blue and urged her and Green out the door.

"Now have fun you two! And Blue, no need to worry about work tomorrow, it's good to have a nice break once in a while."

Blue smiled at the two and small tears started to form along her eyes, "Thank you, you two have been so kind to me"

"Well Mr. Green, I expect you to take care of her and make sure she has a good time!" joked Mr. Sato as he gave Green a slight pat on the back.

"Will do" said Green as he extended his arm towards Blue.

Blue gave Green a look and took his arm and they proceeded to walk towards the ball.

* * *

When Blue and Green had arrived at the ball, Blue begged Green for a dance.

"Come one Green! Let's dance"

Green looked at Blue with the most dreaded look on his face, "Please Blue, I don't dance"

"Nonsense, besides didn't you promise Mr. Sato to give me a good time. You wouldn't want me to tell him you did otherwise" smirked Blue

Green sighed but gave Blue a warm smile, something she wasn't expecting from him.

"That's the Blue I know" said Green warmly as he extends his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Blue smiles and extends her hand and the two walk towards the dance floor. The music begins to play a slow waltz and the pair dance to the slow tempo. Green watches as Blue returns back to her old self-talking about the past and all the things she had planned for Red and Yellow. He listens to her in silence and can't stop himself from smiling, as he watches Blue let go of all her worries and enjoy herself.

After they danced for an hour, twirling in each other's embrace, they both settle down at a table to rest their tired feet. A calming silence consumes them as they watch the other couples dance among themselves.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me" says Blue expectantly

Green looked away from the dancing couples and back at Blue.

"I know I don't deserve all that you've done for me, but I'm still very grateful," said Blue as she looked down at her palms, "You know, I can't say how sorry I am for causing you all trouble, it seems like the only thing I know how to do is cause trouble and…."

Before Blue could finish, Green had planted his lips on hers. Blue's eyes opened in shock before she closed her eyes and returned the kiss back. Blue finally forced herself to pull away as she could feel tears forming in her eyes.

Green looked at her and pulled her back into another kiss, as she finally let her tears fall down her cheek. They deepened the kiss as they held onto each other before finally releasing.

"Pesky Girl, I didn't know you were much of a crier"

"Oh shut up Green" joked Blue as she gave Green a genuine smile.

Green proceed to pull her into his arms and kiss her again, releasing all the stress from earlier that day. She returned the kiss with all the pent up passion she had for him as he did the same. They finally released each other from their kissing spree.

Green looked into her beautiful blue eyes and in the heat of all moment, he uttered, "I like you"

Blue's eyes opened from shock, as well as Green's. Green was not expecting to say those words, it was as if they were pulled from his mouth by a gentle wind. When he realized what he had said, he turned away to hide his flushed face from Blue. Blue could only smile as she held his face in her hands. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and released her hold on him.

"Thank you Green, but I have to go now,"

Green looked at her and held her hands, "Come back to Kanto with me tomorrow. I'll buy your ticket and help you pack and even steal you away before that drunken bastard realizes you're gone"

She looked at him and smiled. She didn't know why, but she felt that with Green by her side, she felt the courage to run away and leave all her worries behind.

Blue didn't know what had overcome her but she felt safe in Green's arms, and finally she responded, "Take me with you"

Green smiled before kissing her again, "We leave at dawn"

* * *

**-gasps- and that concludes this chapter. I am soooo sorry for the delayed update V.V I've been extremely busy with life ESPECIALLY since I am a very old person now. So I wanted to apologize because this chapter was mostly a filler and both Green and Blue are a bit OOC in here, but this chapter was sooo hard to write because it's a filler chapter. The next chapter is when all the stuff gets good and I have all these ideas and plans and stuff~ **

**To be honest, I did get one or two negative reviews that made me a bit sad, but the rest of you were just so encouraging! I know it's been almost two years since my last update, but I was honestly at a stump, and had no motivation to write. After rereading all your reviews, I finally forced myself to write, and from then, all the ideas started pouring out. I hope I made it up to you guys by making this chapter a tad bit longer than the rest.**

**In conclusion, Thank you so much for giving I Like you More than Anything so much love. You guys are the greatest readers ever, and I SOLELY write to entertain you guys. I can't guarantee quick updates because I do have midterms, finals, and all sorts of "delicious" parts of life to carry on, but I REFUSE to give up on this story. Thank you for all the reviews and the for waiting so long for me. You guys make me a really happy author. **

**Although I don't deserve it for making you guys wait this long, please review!**

_**Side Notes, Clarifications:**_

I'm so sorry, but I suck at kiss scenes so I apologize and I'm soooo sorry Blue and Green are a really OOC in this chapter. I wanted to make Blue to be seen in a weak light, to show the her struggles and pains. I also wanted to add a bit of fluff, so Green was a tad bit more "emotional" in this. For all who don't know, Mr. Sato is Blue's boss, and she uses an alias as Ms. Aoi.

I also wanted to portray Professor Ivy as a meddling mother, similarly to Professor Oak, so she might also be a tad bit OOC in this, and for further clarifications, Mr. Sato and his wife are my OC's. The two kids staying with Professor Ivy are also my OCs

In the next chapter... What is Professor Ivy hiding? Will Blue finally be able to escape?


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

Hello everyone,

I humbly APOLOGIZE for bringing your hopes up. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I wanted to let you all know that my story- "I Like you More than Anything" will be put on **_HIATUS_**. This story was written was I was very young and naïve, and now that I have matured, it gets harder for me to write out a chapter that I am PLEASED with. The good news is that this story will NOT be dropped, and I plan to release one more chapter BEFORE putting it on official hiatus.

The other good news is that:

I have decided to **NOT** stop writing and I Like you More than anything will **NOT** be my last story (if anyone cares that is). If anyone HAS read my profile, then they will know that I am currently planning and writing a new story called: Between Light and Darkness. I will give out all the details I can here, include a short summary of it on here to see if it will gain any interest. If it doesn't gain any interest, then I guess I will be sad and will just leave it on my computer.

* * *

**BETWEEN LIGHT AND DARKNESS:**

Blue, Silver, and Red are civilians of the world of Decair, where evil and chaos rein. While running away from a notorious gang leader, Blue, Silver, and Red end up escaping to the world of good and technology-Ordos. By entering the world of Ordos, Blue, Silver and Red have broken the underlying rule between the two worlds. Will they be able to escape eternal punishment or will they discover more to themselves then they know?

Without revealing TOO much, this story will have Oldrivalshipping, and slight Specialshipping. It will also be AU (if you didn't realize) and will also involve Silver and a little bit of Gold and Crystal. This story will be mostly an adventure story with character development and slight romance in it. I already have all the chapters and plots figured out, so it's only a matter of physically writing it down.

I hope that this story will gain as much love as I Like you more than Anything and this notice will be taken down after I start posting "Between Light and Darkness", so please don't flag me!

Thank you again for all your support and I hope you will all continue to support all my stories in the future!

If you are interested in "Between Light and Darkness", then PLEASE review on THIS chapter ONLY so I know you guys have interest in it. If I have more than 10 people who are interested, I will immediately start writing!


End file.
